Ratso Catso Gets Grounded Series
Ratso Catso Gets Grounded Series is a grounded video series. Videos Season 1 *Episode 1: Ratso Catso babysits Chelsea and James and gets Grounded *Episode 2: Ratso Catso Gets Grounded 5 Days In A Row *Episode 3: Ratso Catso gets sent to bed early *Episode 4: Ratso Catso misbehaves at KFC *Episode 5: Ratso Catso Fails To Babysit Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama/Grounded *Episode 6: Ratso Catso Misbehaves On The Way to the Doctor Who Movie *Episode 7: Ratso Catso makes Bootleg Video/Punishment Day *Episode 8: Ratso Catso gets grounded for a long time *Episode 9: Ratso Catso Calls Mimirin A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded *Episode 10: Ratso Catso Misbehaves At The GoAnimate Omega Cinemas Number 1: Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Episode 11: Ratso Catso Tickle Tortures Kirinta Kusano/Grounded *Episode 12: Ratso Catso watches 2015 reboot of DM/Grounded *Episode 13: Ratso Catso Calls Kumakki Mashiro A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded *Episode 14: Ratso Catso, Moe and Joe see Wonder Woman/Grounded *Episode 15: Ratso Catso gets Fat at Joyful Burger *Episode 16: Ratso Catso Raps Orders At Burger King *Episode 17: Ratso Catso Calls Sakurako Koinuma A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded *Episode 18: Ratso Catso Gets In Dead Meat/Sent To China *Episode 19: Ratso Catso Escapes From China/Grounded Double Big Time *Episode 20: Ratso Catso Raps Orders At KFC *Episode 21: Ratso Catso Calls Marurin Sasaki A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded *Episode 22: Ratso Catso Misbehaves At The GoAnimate Omega Cinemas Number 2: Moana *Episode 23: Ratso Catso Tickle Tortures Monta Kimura/Grounded *Episode 24: Ratso Catso Calls Ramurin Makiba A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded *Episode 25: Ratso Catso Misbehaves At The GoAnimate Omega Cinemas Number 3: Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Episode 26: Ratso Catso Raps Orders At Peter Piper Pizza *Episode 27: Ratso Catso Gets Grounded Big Time *Episode 28: Ratso Catso Plays Justin Bieber's Baby On The World's Loudest Speaker/Grounded *Episode 29: Ratso Catso misbehaves at Azura's birthday *Episode 30: Ratso Catso Gets Executed (Season 1 Finale) Season 2 *Episode 31: Scootatoo revives Ratso Catso and gets grounded *Episode 32: Ratso Catso Tickle Tortures Kento Koshiba/Grounded *Episode 33: Ratso Catso Misbehaves On The Way To The Lion King/Grounded Big Time *Episode 34: Ratso Catso Calls Kikko Hayashida A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded *Episode 35: Ratso Catso Captures Kikko Hayashida And Gets Grounded Quadruple Big Time *Episode 36: Ratso Catso Tickle Tortures Sakurako Koinuma/Sent To Ireland *Episode 37: Ratso Catso Escapes From Ireland/Grounded *Episode 38: Kim Possible Rescues Kikko Hayashida/Ratso Catso Gets Grounded Triple Big Time *Episode 39: Ratso Catso Calls Kento Koshiba A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded *Episode 40: Ratso Catso Misbehaves At The GoAnimate Omega Cinemas Number 4: Balto *Episode 41: Ratso Catso Tickle Tortures Mimirin/Sent To North Korea *Episode 42: Ratso Catso Escapes From North Korea/Grounded For Double Infinity *Episode 43: Moe and Joe's Parents Get Plastic Surgery/Ratso Catso Gets Grounded *Episode 44: Ratso Catso draws DM on the classroom walls/grounded *Episode 45: Ratso Catso kicks Azura down the stairs/Beaten up by Nowi *Episode 46: Ratso Catso and Steven Kidnap And Torture Shimajirō And Mimirin/Grounded *Episode 47: Ratso Catso Calls Kirinta Kusano A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded *Episode 48: Ratso Catso Misbehaves At The GoAnimate Omega Cinemas Number 5: The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Episode 49: Ratso Catso Tickle Tortures Kikko Hayashida/Grounded *Episode 50: Ratso Catso Captures Mimirin/Grounded *Episode 51: Ratso Catso Raps Orders At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Episode 52: Ratso Catso Tickle Tortures Ramurin Makiba/Grounded *Episode 53: Ratso Catso Misbehaves On The Way To The Lion King Broadway/Sent To Mexico *Episode 54: Ratso Catso Escapes From Mexico/Grounded *Episode 55: Ratso Catso Throws A Tantrum At School/Grounded *Episode 56: Ratso Catso Tickle Tortures Shimajirō/Sent to Italy *Episode 57: Ratso Catso Escapes From Italy/Grounded *Episode 58: Ratso Catso Gets Expelled from School *Episode 59: Ratso Catso Runs Away/Grounded *Episode 60: Ratso Catso Gets Sent to the Nether World (Season 2 Finale) Season 3 *Episode 61: Pedro and Edro Revive Ratso Catso and Get Grounded *Episode 62: Ratso Catso Gets Shimajirō and Mimirin Arrested and Gets Grounded *Episode 63: Ratso Catso Raps Orders At Dairy Queen *Episode 64: Cathy and Her Friends Go to Bob the Builder Live/Ratso Catso Gets Grounded *Episode 65: Ratso Catso Witnesses The Strength of Street Knowledge *Episode 66: Ratso Catso Tickle Tortures Nyakkii Momoyama/Sent to Germany *Episode 67: Ratso Catso Escapes From Germany/Grounded *Episode 68: Ratso Catso Gets Grounded For Tranquility *Episode 69: Ratso Catso Gets Grounded For Double Tranquility *Episode 70: Ratso Catso Gets In Super Dead Meat/Sent To Thailand *Episode 71: Ratso Catso Escapes From Thailand/Grounded *Episode 72: Ratso Catso Gets Grounded For Triple Tranquility *Episode 73: Ratso Catso Gets Grounded For Quadruple Tranquility *Episode 74: Ratso Catso Gets Grounded For Infinity/Sent To France *Episode 75: Ratso Catso Escapes From France/Grounded For Double Infinity *Episode 76: Ratso Catso Gets Grounded For Triple Infinity *Episode 77: Ratso Catso Gets Call Of Duty: Infinite Warfare for the Xbox One/Grounded For Quadruple Infinity *Episode 78: Ratso Catso causes an earthquake and sent to mental people's home *Episode 79: Ratso Catso Escapes From Mental People's Home *Episode 80: Ratso Catso Gets Grounded For Googleplex Years *Episode 81: Ratso Catso Turns Sarah West Into a Baby and Gets Grounded *Episode 82: Sarah West Turns Ratso Catso Into a Baby Back *Episode 83: Ratso Catso Makes a Fake Lockdown/Sent to Brazil *Episode 84: Ratso Catso Escapes from Brazil/Grounded Big Time *Episode 85: Shreeky and Ratso Catso misbehaves at the babysitter *Episode 87: Shreeky and Ratso Catso Tickle Torture Renge Midorihara/Sent To Russia *Episode 88: Shreeky and Ratso Catso Escape From Russia/Grounded *Episode 89: Ratso Catso Starts A Massive School Shooting/Sent to Taiwan *Episode 90: Ratso Catso Escapes From Taiwan/Grounded For Googleplex Years *Episode 91: Ratso Catso Bombs the School/Sent to Zootopia *Episode 92: Ratso Catso Escapes From Zootopia/Grounded *Episode 93: The Troublemakers Beat Up Dylan and His Friends and Get Grounded *Episode 94: Ratso Catso Watches The Nutshack/Grounded *Episode 95: Ratso Catso Gets In Super Dead Meat/Sent To Croatia *Episode 96: Ratso Catso Escapes From Croatia/Grounded *Episode 97: The Troublemakers Make Evil Versions of Shimajirō and His Friends/Ratso Catso Gets Sent to Spain *Episode 98: Ratso Catso Escapes from Spain/Grounded *Episode 99: Ratso Catso Goes to Summer Camp for Troubled Teens *Episode 100: Dylan Kills Ratso Catso and Gets Ungrounded (Season 3 Finale/Series Finale) Trivia *This series lasted for three seasons, consisting of 100 episodes. *This series takes place before the Save-Ums' debut.